Praivaert, Sir Levi
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Levi selalu menuntut kesempurnaan, dan Eren selalu ingin menjadi CHAP CHAP CHAP2 UP! kesempurnaan itu untuk menjadi 'cukup pantas' untuk Rivaille, hanya saja...-Rivaille hanya membohongi masa lalunya yang diliputi ketidak sempurnaan./AU/BL/Rating masih maju mundur/Author lagi galau nyalurin perasaan ke fic ini. Gyaaaa...
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Hajime isayama.**

**Romance/General**

**Summarry : Konsep sekolah privat Rivaille memang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan bagi segala hal untuknya. Namun Eren, merasa dirinya belum cukup sempurna untuk Rivaille.**

**.**

**.**

**-*** Praivaert, Sir Rivaille en Elen ***-**

**.**

**.**

Menyambut guru Praivatnya adalah salah satu kegiatan rutinitas yang tak akan pernah terasa tidak istimewa bagi Eren.

Tentu saja_ mengabaikan tampang deadplat si guru. Eren justru merasa hal itu adalah yang menarik darinya. Bahkan tingginya yang begitu ganjil buat seorang cowok.

"Pagi, Sir..." sapanya dengan senyum manis-tentu saja. Penampilan rapi-selalu! Buku pe-er yang sudah rampung-harus!

"Yang terpenting, Jaeger. Mana buku pe-ermu?" bahkan Rivaille belum melepas tas selempangnya dan baru mendudukkan pantatnya di meja pengajar privat, saat itu.

Eren melompat girang kehadapan meja. Kedua tangannya mengulurkan si buku pe-er dengan tatapan mata kelinci yang minta digigit."Ah! Tentu saja, Sir! Ini sudah selesei!"

Eren narik kursi. Tapi pelan hingga tak ada bunyi berderit. Karena Rivaille sudah pernah menegurnya sekali.

Si guru privat memasang kacamata. Mulai menelusuri jawaban essay yang ia berikan tempo hari. Sementara si murid menggigit pantat pensil. Khawatir-jika jawabannya ada yang salah.

Atau...-

Lebih dari itu, well...Eren memperhatikan tiap detail wajah sang guru yang selalu membuat-nya semangat belajar. Bukannya apa_tapi..-

"Lihat, apa?-"

-DEG-

"A..-e. Bukan apa-apa, Sir." Eren menggeleng dengan wajah tersepuh warna peony. Sementara si guru menghela nafas.

"Maksudku, lihat...-apa ini koma dibelakang angka lima? Kau kurang teliti."

Buku dilempar pelan menyusur permukaan meja. Eren-terluka. Kau tahu?

Hal yang paling menyesakkan hatinya adalah saat ia tak bisa menjadi hal yang cukup sempurna untuk Rivaille. Padahal...ia sudah berusaha semampu yang ia bisa.

Tapi Eren, tidak ingatkah kau-bahwa Rivaille itu selalu menuntut kesempurnaan? Hm?

"Maaf, Sir. Tapi itu..-"

"Kau tahu mengenai koma?, dia sama pentingnya dengan nol. Kau taruh koma dibelakang dua nol sebuah mata uang itu akan diterima mesin penghitung. Tapi bila kau menaruh koma di belakang satu nol. Maka itu tak akan ada artinya."

Sakit.

"Maaf, saya..-"

"Tidak perlu. Yang pasti kau kerjakan lagi essay yang ada dihalaman 234. Kutunggu sampai waktu habis. Tidak selesai-bonus essay lima belas soal dihalaman berikutnya, pe-er."

Sang guru melemaskan punggungnya disandaran kursi yang lentur. Mulai membuka buku bacaannya yang bersampul rapi, menutup pandangan dari muridnya yang sudah gemetar memegang pensil.

Ah, Eren anak cerdas. Tapi, mentalnya telah jatuh saat Rivaille menunjukkan kemarahannya_barusan. Bagi Eren, Rivaille adalah segala sinarnya. Bila Eren dipandu dengan lembut...-Eren akan senang hati mengikuti caranya. Tapi bila Rivaille mulai berjalan jauh dihadapannya, Eren pun...-putus asa.

"A..aye, Sir."

.

.

.

.

Waktu-waktu berlalu, Eren mulai panik saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Sementara ia baru selesaikan 20 soal. Ah...TATAKAE EREN! Tinggal 4 nomor lagi!

Keringat mengucur, srak...srak...suara lembaran buku yang Eren buka kesekian kalinya. Soal essay ini benar-benar sulit! Eren melirik jam...lagi...dan lagi...

Jemarinya yang pegal mulai gemetar. Ah...tinggal lima belas menit lagi! Tinggal 3 soal!

Ah...jangan pedulikan Eren! Fokus saja sama essay-nya! Fokus! Sebentar lagi kau selesai! Kau akan membuat garis wajah puas diwajah Rivaille! Harus!

Rivaille meliriknya dari ekor matanya sekilas. Merasakan sinyal itu, jantung Eren berdebar hebat. Fokusnya terpecah seketika saat mulai mengerjakan soal ke 24.

Tangannya yang ikut berkeringat ia tempelkan ke sapu tangan..-sebentar. Sebab dulu, Rivaille pernah menegurnya saat melihat ia mengusapkan keringat dingin itu dengan meremas seragam.

Pendapat Rivaille...-itu tidak sopan dan membuat baju tidak rapi. Kerugian lebih besar daripada keuntungan.

Ah-Eren tak bisa untuk tenang. Tinggal soal terakhir..-tapi essay yang ini sulit sekali! Baru tadi malam ia mempelajari ini! Tapi- rumusnya apaaaaa ya?

Apa Eren!

Cepat ingat-ingat!

Waktumu tak banyak lagi!

"Sudah, sudah."

-DEG!-

"Sudah. Time up! Keputusannya, pe-er untuk besok. Pada halaman berikutnya." Rivaille mulai berberes diri. Buku dan kacamatanya ia masukkan kedalam selempangnya yang khusus pria.

Wajah Eren pias. "T..-tapi, tapi Sir."

Rivaille melirik arlojinya."Besok, harus sudah selesai. Dan...-" Rivaille mengetuk kening Eren tiga kali dengan ujung pulpennya. "Jaeger, aku tidak mengharapkan ada koma dibelakang sebuah nol lagi..-untuk satuan rupiah."

Saat itu, Eren hanya menundukkan wajah. Jemarinya mulai menghitung. Sudah berapa kali ia mengecewakan Rivaille.

Ah...banyak.

Tidak terhitung.

.

.

***Riren***

.

.

Penghapus terjatuh di kolong meja. Eren menghela nafas bosan.

Jendela kaca kamar asramanya terhembusi embun yang menitik. Hujan gerimis masih mendominasi diluar sana. Namun jujur saja, Eren tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal ini tanpa bantuan Rivaille.

_'Kalau ada masalah, datanglah ke ruanganku. Kau bisa bertanya mengenainya'_

Ah baiklah.

Eren akan bertanya. Lagipula rumah Rivaille tak jauh dari sini.

Berbekal payung, dan buku didekapan. Eren menyebrangi halaman yang tertimpa air hujan. Sesekali ia berjinjit, menghindarkan celana cargonya dari air. Namun tetap saja, terciprat sedikit-sedikit.

Syushhhh!

Tubuh Eren menggigil kedinginan.

Tok..tok..

"Sir..."

Tak ada respon.

Tok...tok...

"Sir..."

Eren memastikan jam tangannya. Ini baru pukul delapan malam. Seharusnya Sir Rivaille masih mengerjakan tugas kuliah S2-nya pada saat seperti ini.

"Si..-"

CKLEK!

Rivaille. Dengan cangkir kopi yang mengepul. Dan buku modul yang ditandai jari-jarinya.

"Kau...-"

"G...gomenne, Sir. A..apa...saya mengganggu anda?"

"Hemn. Kau sangat mengganggu."

Eren menundukkan kepala. "K..kha, Gommenne. Se..sepertinya saya ini..bisa besok." bohong.

"Masuk."

"!"

"Masuklah!"

BBRREEESSSSS

Hujan semakin deras.

"Masuk!"

GLEDERRRRRRR!

PRAAAK!

"SIR!"

Tubuh Rivaille terhuyung kebelakang. Punggungnya membentur tembok dan cangkir kopinya terjatuh bersama payung Eren dibelakang.

Tubuh Eren gemetaran. Wajah piasnya melesak ketakutan didadanya. Sepertinya bocah itu tak sadar...

"Sudah."

"..."

"Sudah tidak ada guntur lagi."

Rivaille mendorong Eren perlahan dari pelukannya.

Namun, baru beberapa detik Eren terpisah darinya. Kilat yang menjilat langit berkali-kali membuatnya kembali memeluknya erat-erat.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Rivaille. Kaki pendeknya yang untungnya masih menjangkau bibir pintu menendang benda itu hingga tertutup.

Pandangannya beralih ke Eren.

Dia...terlihat seperti kucing yang mencakar dinding sebab takut jatuh kebawah.

"Mau sampai kapan seperti ini?. Bangun. Kilatnya sudah tidak terlihat. Mereka diluar." apa itu semacam kalimat penenangan?

"Go..gommene..." gemetaran Eren berusaha memberanikan diri untuk lepas dari guru privatnya. Sayangnya...-PLN pun tidak berkerja sama disaat seperti ini.

-CKLEK-

"S..SIR!"

Brugghpp.

Seluruh distrik Shinganshina lampu padam.

Ini...begitu tiba-tiba. Padahal tadi tidak separah ini.

"Hkkks...hks..hks..."

Apa itu suara Eren menangis?

Kepalan tangan bocah itu semakin mengerat.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!...jangan disini. Pergi! Pergi! Pergi!"

Rivaille tidak melakukan apapun. Yang salah adalah kelainan bocah itu yang phobia terhadap kegelapan. Ia trauma terhadap film bioskop horor dan gedungnya yang gelap dan keisengan Jean tujuh tahun lalu.

"Eren..-"

Telapak tangan Rivaille mengusap surai coklat Eren.

Di jam sekolah mungkin ia memang pembimbing privat Eren. Tapi diluar itu..-

Cup

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..pergi! Pergi..~PERGIII!"

"Hei..hei. Kilatnya diluar, mengerti?" kedua belah bibir Rivaille kembali menangkup bibir Eren yang bergetar..-basah karena air mata. Asin. Sesekali lidahnya menjilat bibir lembut itu dan menekannya pelan. "Gunturnya cuma suara. Hm?"

Eren mengangguk kecil.

Tapi lututunya tetap gemetaran.

Ia tetap saja benci hujan, kilat, guntur, dan kegelapan ini. Eren tidak menyukai semuanya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

Meski Eren mengangguk. Tetap saja setelah itu ia menangkup wajahnya yang menunduk ketakutan.

Rivaille menghela nafas. Setelah ia meletakkan modul dan buku-buku Eren diatas meja tempat laptopnya masih menyala dengan power batrei. Kedua lengannya ia telusupkan di lipatan lutut Eren selama bocah itu kembali berlindung didadanya.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidur disini malam ini. "

Tubuh Eren terangkat. Perlahan, tubuh ringan itu Rivaille rebahkan di ranjangnya yang beraroma khas. Rivaille menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh pocah itu sanpai ke batas dada.

Sreth!

Isakkan Eren kian sesak. Tangan Juegar tunggal itu mencengkeram tangannya erat.

"Aku akan menyalakan beberapa lilin, mematikan laptop, membereskan meja dan membereskan tumpahan kopinya. Hal kotor tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok."

Suara parau Eren mengalun. "Umm..h...hks..." kepala Eren menggeleng, meski kegelapan tak menampakkannya. Cengkeramannya bahkan membuat Rivaille merasakan sakit...-jujur saja. Rupanya bocah ini benar-benar ketakutan. Bahkan telapak tangan itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Rivaille mengalah. Ia hanya sempat menyalakan sebatang lilin berukuran agak besar dan meletakkannya disisi nakas. Lantas, Ia menumpukan sebelah lutunya di rajang. Semakin mendekati muridnya yang gemetaran. "Ne, tapi kau harus membereskannya besok. Hmn?"_lalu menindihnya yang langsung terkaku. Eren menundukkan wajah, sesaat setelah ia mengangguk kecil.

SPLASH!

GLEDAAARRRR!

"PERGIIIII!" otot-otot tubuh Eren menegang kembali. Tubuhnya memberontak luar biasa tanpa sebab yang pasti selain kilat, guntur dan kegelapan. Secepatnya, Rivaille mendesaknya dan menangkap tangannya yang memberontak.

"Ppsssstttt...~lihat aku, tatap mataku. Jangan pedulikan hal lain. Hanya...tatap-mataku! Mengerti?"

Nafas Eren tersengal-sengal. Perlahan...matanya terbuka. Kilatan mata hitam Rivaille yang terbias cahaya menarik perhatiannya. Seolah ada black hole yang menyedotnya dari dalam sana. "Mengerti?"

Eren mengangguk. Dan dengan magisnya suara-suara guntur itu tertulikan oleh indra pendengarannya; dan matanya terbutakan dari kilat. Ia hanya mendengar suara hembusan nafas Rivaille dan matanya melihat mata hitam itu. Perlahan...kekacauan jiwanya mulai tenang, tubuhnya menghangat dan tak lagi gemetaran. Nafasnya kian teratur dan...ia selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di posisi seperti ini.

Satuan menit terlampaui, dan Eren terpejam saat Rivaille memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya sudah siap terbuka menerima perlakuan Rivaille selanjutnya.

Sesuatu hal yang cukup asing bagi bocah seusianya, merepotkan, tapi juga menyenangkan dan akhir-akhir ini ia mulai terbiasa.

Ciuman itu berhenti dan lidah Rivaille berpindah meniti benang saliva yang mengalir disudut bibirnya hingga ke leher. Eren menoleh dengan tangan mengepal gugup membuka celah. Menerima kehadiran. Ia rasa ia tahu keinginan Rivaille saat ini. Tapi...-

Bruugh!

Tubuh Rivaille yang gemetar ambruk menangkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa-rasanya Eren ingin tertawa kecil menyadari lutut pembimbing sekolah privatnya itu mulai pegal setelah menenangkannya dengan bertahan di posisi seperti itu..-selama tidak kurang dari lima belas menit..-atau justru setengah jam? Hingga kilat dan guntur itu tak mengganas lagi. Namun, hujan gerimis masih bergemericik diluar sana.

"G..gommenne.. ."

_Membuat anda kesemutan? _

He.…~ (=_=!)

Eren tak melontarkan kalimat itu. Ia hanya bisa menahannya dalam hatinya yang tertawa geli.

Eren berjengit. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan pergerakan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba_menggigit lehernya dan mendesaknya sekaligus. Matanya terbelalak merasakan sesuatu menelusup dibalik bajunya. Membelai punggungnya hingga ke tengkuk.

"S..sir! Amhn..~"

Manik hazel dan onyx bertatapan. Terakhir kali yang terlihat adalah merah meremang di pipi bocah manis itu saat ia menggigit bibir menahan desahan. Telapak tangannya yang dingin oleh keringat perlahan mengalung di leher Rivaille..-mencari pegangan.

Sepertinya mereka menginginkan hal yang sama.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Rivaille kembali melumat bibir mungil yang telah menunggunya itu.

"Aamnh..amnh..mn.."

Cesssstt...

Lilin padam. Cairan terakhirnya yang meleleh menetes ke lantai. Sumbunya rubuh dan asap hitam mengepul diudara. Menyamarkan segala yang terjadi di dalam ruangan yang tertumpahi kopi ini, malam itu.

.

.

.

.

Hanya saja, mereka mengabaikan sebuah E-mail yang baru saja tampak di layar laptop yang menjadi saksi bisu.

'A new e-mail has received from Iravino_castelarr124 '

**To be Continued**

**Note:**

**First,** Author ini memang tidak pernah bisa membuat judul fic yang bagus. Dia ga bisa buat judul. Judul fic-ficnya selalu (ngamukan) dan beraura 'Terserahlah yang penting fic ini kukasi' judul' ^^ jadi, jangan ada yang tanya apa maksudnya tuh judul yang diatas fic. Soalnya Author ini juga ga akan tahu (=_=?!). Termasuk ama fic-fic yang lain juga.

**Second, **Masalah tokoh di fic ini, Author ini juga ga bakat ngambil tokoh yang sesuai. (°×°).

**Third**, soal feel. Author ini masih mentah. Belom bisa. Untuk sementara dia belajar ngerapihin tulisan deskripsinya + menata tanda baca aja dulu.

**Fourth**, See you later for follower. And for an other's...

**Thank's for read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Hajime isayama.**

**Summarry : Konsep sekolah privat Rivaille memang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan bagi segala hal untuknya. Namun Eren, merasa dirinya belum cukup sempurna untuk Rivaille.**

**.**

**.**

**-*** Praivaert, Sir Rivaille en Elen ***-**

**.**

**Genre berubah Romance/Anghst/Friendship.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Eren terbangun dari tidurnya karena jeritan jam beker yang menunjukkan angka tujuh pagi. Mendapati di sisinya telah kosong, Eren menebak Rivaille sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai guru privat di tempat lain.

Mengingat semalam, Eren hanya bisa membenamkan wajah meronanya ke dalam bantal dan menggelung tubuh di selimut putih beraroma buah, kayu-kayuan bercampur peluh. Pipinya menghangat tak jauh beda dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa agak perih sekarang. Untung hari ini tidak ada jam sekolah. Sekolah libur begitu juga untuk Privat Rivaille. Ia bisa tidur sepuasnya pagi ini.

Tunggu...!

Kalau saja mata hijaunya tak bergulir ke atas nakas dan mendapati ada secarik memo yang menunjukkan pesan '_Setelah bangun segera mandi, ambil sikat gigi baru di laci. Bersihkan kasurnya dan ganti seprainya, cuci bajumu, pakai bajuku untuk sementara. Dan juga bereskan tumpahan kopi di depan pintu.' _

Tidak ada nama si penulis, tapi Eren rasa Eren tahu siapa dia. Ugh, pada akhirnya Eren memaksa diri untuk bangun meski pelan-pelan untuk menggeser posisinya menjadi duduk.

Pagi itu, Eren segera melaksanakan semua pesan Rivaille sesuai isi. Meski masih agak merasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, Eren rasa tak akan ada yang curiga. Karena ia begitu semangat pagi ini. Mengerjakan ini dan itu. Melakukan ini dan itu sebaik yang ia bisa.

Dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan Rivaille, ia cuma bocah yang ceroboh dan seenaknya. Haha..sekarang lihat? Eren mau buktikan dirinya juga bisa berubah! Semuanya bersih, semuanya rapih. Tapi yang buruk, Eren tidak bisa sembarangan bermode.

Dulu pernah, Eren mencoba memakai baju-baju 'keren' ala remaja era sekarang. Tapi justru Rivaille mengatakan itu jelek, menjijikkan dan tjdak sesuai dengan karakternya. Dan kembalilah dirinya menjadi Eren Jaeger yang berpenampilan sederhana dengan t-shirt dan rompi bermotif kotak-kotak.

Baik, Eren menurut saja waktu itu. Walaupun ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak merubah penampilannya menjadi 'trendy' seperti kawan-kawan di sekolahnya. Agak sulit sih awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya Eren mulai terbiasa. Mungkin Rivaille benar, seperti inilah karakternya yang bagus.

Ah ya. Eren baru ingat ia masih punya Pe-Er. Tak masuk pun Rivaille akan mengharuskan ia mengerjakan Pe-Er-nya. Tapi, Eren belum sempat bertanya pada Rivaille kan tadi malam?

Aisshhh...~ Eren kau bodoh! Ini lalu bagaima...-eh?

_**drrrt...drrrt.. **_

Ada pesan singkat masuk kedalam inbox Eren.

_**Eren, kau dimana? Lupa ada janji kalau aku, kau dan teman-teman akan mempersiapkan perayaan penyambutan musim panas di rumah Jean?**_

_**Mikasa A.**_

Bola mata Eren langsung melotot lebar. Refleks ia menyelesaikan jemurannya di tali jemuran lantas menyambar buku-buku pe-er-nya dan berlari keluar apartement Rivaille meski agak terkoukuh. Mengambil payungnya semalam, lantas pulang.

Otak Eren berputar cepat selama perjalanan pulang. Dari rumah Eren ke rumah Jean. Waduh! Butuh naik motor. Dan kuncinya pasti dibawa ayah Grisha. Buru-buru Eren mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Grisha di lantai satu dekat dengan ruang makan.

Namun, ketukan Eren di pintu terurungkan saat telinganya mendengar suara benda pecah dihantamkan dinding secara sengaja dalam satu sentakan dari dalam.

**Prang!**

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu?! Kau melakukan diklat, seminar, acara ini-acara itu...-kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau selalu tidur dengan wanita itu jika aku salah melakukan ini. Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku! Perasaan Eren!"

"Carla! Bukan seperti itu..-Carla!"

**Prangg!**

**Braak!**

**Braakkh!**

Dan itu terjadi lagi.

Eren membuang nafasnya keras-keras. Sudah biasa telinganya mendengar hal itu. Dulu ia selalu menangis ketika salah satu dari orang tuanya mengatakan mengenai 'cerai'. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Eren menurunkan kepalan tangannya dari sisi pintu. Dan merogoh koceknya yang berisi uang jajan dari Carla kemarin yang jumlahnya cukup digunakan untuk membayar bus kota. Eren pun mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi dari balik pintu. Mengambil topi mengingat matahari bersinar terik di atas kepala. Dan itu akan membuatnya kepanasan. Sebelum pergi membelah udara menuju ke halte bis.

_**Eren, kau dimana? Balas pesanku.**_

_**Mikasa A.**_

_**...**_

_**Ah, aku ada di halte bus. Sebentar lagi aku nyampe.**_

_**Eren J.**_

_**...**_

_**Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa. Aku jemput ya?**_

_**Mikasa A.**_

_**...**_

_**Tidak, tidak perlu. Lagipula ini busnya sudah datang. Makasih.**_

_**Eren J.**_

_**...**_

_**Ah, baiklah. Jika itu maumu, hati-hati di jalan.**_

_**Mikasa A.**_

_**...**_

_**Pasti.**_

_**Eren J.**_

_**...**_

Eren mengambil tempat duduk paling depan bagian kiri. Sempat memberikan pengamen keren yang numpang. Dan memilih menikmati pemandangan luar lewat jendela kaca walaupun agak panas. Tapi untung Eren berada di sisi yang teduh.

Bus berhenti sebentar. Mempersilahkan penumpang susulan yang masuk.

Eren tetap terpaku di tempat sampai seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. "Maaf, nak. Apa kursi di sampingmu di tempati seseorang?" tanya wanita berambut coklat dengan perawakan androgini itu. Eren pun tersenyum.

"T..tidak, miss. Di sini kosong." kata Eren ringan sambil menggeser diri. Wanita berkacamata itu duduk dan membuat udara yang di tekan masa tubuhnya tiba-tiba menguarkan aroma parfumnya yang menggoda indra penciuman siapapun dari jacketnya. Termasuk Eren. Hanya saja tak terlalu berefek padanya karena ia terbiasa dengan aroma kayu-kayuan yang ia hirup dari guru privatnya di rumah XD.

"Miss? -ah..terserahlah."

Bus kembali melaju.

"Oh, ya. Nak. Siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan matamu?" tanya 'wanita' itu dengan mengulurkan sekaleng minuman soda kepada Eren.

"Eren...-erm..terima kasih Miss." kata Eren dengan menerima minuman bersoda itu.

"Eren?"

"Ah, ya. L..lengkapnya Eren Jaeger." entah kenapa Eren merasa gugup di samping wanita ini. Bukannya suka. Tapi..

"Ah! Jaeger! Jadi kau anaknya dosenku di kota?"

"Eh?"

Mata di balik kacamata fram tipis itu berbinar senang. "Iya! Ayahmu namanya Grisha Jaeger kan?"

"I..iya?" entah kenapa Eren menggunakan nada bertanya. Tapi wanita itu langsung melonjak senang dan mencubit kedua pipinya gemas.

"Ah! Jadi kau anaknya dosenku! Anak dosenku yang katanya imut itu! A...! Kau sesuai bayanganku! Bahkan lebih imut."

Greepp!

"M..misss" desisi Eren ketakutan saat wanita itu memeluknya erat tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Barulah suara deheman kernet dan kesadaran wanita itu kembali.

"A..-ahahaha! Maaf...maaf.., aku kelepasan. Habis aku sudah ngefens sekali sih denganmu. Kata dosenku, kau itu anak tunggalnya yang manis, masih berumur lima belas, suka pake rompi, punya mata yang sama dengannya, punya pipi tembem yang merah, dan..-" wanita itu tetawa lagi dengan mulut ditutupi majalah saat melihat Eren merona dengan deskripsipnya yang berlebihan barusan. Walau itu sebenarnya memanh benar, kan?

"Ahahaha..iya, iya. Maaf-maaf. Biasanya remaja sepertimu tidak suka dipuji manis yah? Ehehe.." cengirnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku, Zoe..Hanji Zoe..,"

"Ah, ya..Mis-"

"Panggil aku kakak saja, aku kan fans-mu! Okay?"

Rona merah di pipi Eren semakin tebal. "I..iya, kakak.."

"AAAA! Manis se..ups..kelepasan lagi." akhirnya Hanji diam karena pelototan mata kakak kernet yang bertanduk imajiner.

"Oh, ya. Kau mau kemana Eren?" Hanji mengulurkan sepotong cake yang baru dibelinya lagi dari pedagang asongan.

"Aku mau ke rumah Jean, ah..-tidak terima kasih kak, p..perutku sudah kenyang."

"Oh? Jean? Dia temanmu ya?" Hanji mencomot cake-nya sendiri.

"I..iya, dia temanku. Kakak sendiri?" tanya Eren sedikit lebih antusias berbicara dengan Hanji. Semancam perasaan...bangga punya fans?

"Aku mau pulang. Baru saja wisuda kelulusan kemarin siang. Mr. Grisha bilang, di sekitar Distrik Trost ada tempat yang bagus bagus untuk memulai karir sebagai pekerja seni. Aku lebih tertarik dengan Seni yang baru-baru ini kupelajari. Walaupun ijazahku dokter sih. Cuman akhir-akhir ini aku lebih senang memperhatikan sekitar daripada 'mengutak-atik' tubuh orang sakit. Ehehe..."

"Oh... , to..tolong berhenti di depan toko buah!" teriak Eren agak takut karena dirinya sedang meneriaki seseorang. Hanji tersenyum masam.

"Ah..~ jadi kau sudah mau turun ya? Sayang sekali..Eren, aku masih ingin berbicara banyak padamu. Apalagi kau idolaku."

Eren merona lagi."A..ah, ya..kak..tapi di depan rumah Jean sudah terlihat. Aku harus turun." tunjuk Eren ke objek. Mata Hanji terbelalak. Seolah mengatakan..'Wow!' ketika melihat rumah mewah tiga tingkat yang berdiri di tempat strategis, di depan toko buah yang terbesar di kota. Di depan rumahnya sudah ada mobil dan motor teman-teman Eren yang terparkir rapi.

"Ah! Baiklah kalau begitu..-tapi boleh aku minta nomor phoencellmu? Kita bisa ngobrol kalau aku lagi suntuk. Aku senang bicara denganmu. Kusimpulkanbkau orang yang supel."

"A..h. Ya, b..baiklah kak." meski agak canggung.

Fans?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau mau kuketeki ya? Jam segini baru datang!" Jean langsung merangkulnya dengan mimik benar-benar kesal dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumah. Gabung bersama teman-temang lain yang sudah sibuk dengan..-

Eh?

"Halo, Eren!" Sapa Berthold sambil menyodok bola-bola di atas meja billyard-nya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Eren?" Marco melepaskan stik dan meminum jus sambil menghempas diri ke atas sofa.

"H..hai Eren!" Armin yang paling pemalu dari yang lain pun ikutan main catur lawan Reiner yang hanya mengangkat tangan untuk menyapa.

Dan dilanjutkan dengan yang lain. Connie main PSP lawan Ymir, Crishta asyik bercanda dengan Sasha di depan sebuah komputer LCD yang membuka laman akun jejaring sosial. Tentu..-Sasha sambil makan snack kentang. Sementara Annie tampak sendirian melakukan surfing dengan tablet besarnya sambil tiduran di atas sofa.

Mikasa? Dia sendirian duduk di sofa sisi belakang sofa Annie sambil menggenggam gelas jus erat-erat dan mimik wajahnya begitu khawatir.

"Oih, kenapa semuanya belum mulai bahas rencananya, Jean?" tanya Eren dengan polosnya. Yang lain langsung tertawa mendadak. Kecuali Mikasa yang langsung berdiri dan menyerbu ke arah Eren.

"Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A..aku, tidak apa-apa kok, Mikasa."

"Ahahah! Kau terlambat sih Eren. Diskusinya sudah selesai tahu!" sahut Berthold dengan mengulurkan stik billyardnya kepada Annie. Giliran.

"Armin sudah memberikan rumusannya di rumah. Di sini kami tinggal menambahkan beberapa hall di rencananya. Annie sudah bisa diandalkan. Well, memang tidak sesuai rencana." tambah Connie.

Eren pun mempoutkan bibirnya begitu sadar dirinya sudah ketinggallan jauh. Bahkan sudah telat dan benar-benar telat. Kan?

"Aaaah...~ lalu apa gunanya aku kesini tadi? Lebih baik aku pulang dan mengerjakan pe-er dari Sir Rivaille kalau begitu." katanya kesal.

Jean mengguncang bahunya dengan tawa evil. "Yah, kau kan perlu dijelaskan juga rencananya kali ini. Ya kan Mikasa?" Mikasa berpaling dan segera menyeret lengan Eren tanpa melihat kilatan jahil di mata Jean.

"Ayo ikut aku. Kujelaskan rencananya."

.

.

.

Dan satu hal yang membuat Eren melotot saat itu.

"N..-NANDE? A...AKU HARUS JADI MAKETNYA YANG ME..MEMAKAI PAKAIAN MAID?!"

.

.

.

.

"Che, kau tega sekali sih tidak membantuku. Levi!"

Yang dipanggil 'Levi', sama sekali tidak bergerak. Yah..karena dia sebuah boneka. Boneka lucu karya Hanji Zoe sebagai pekerja seni untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok yang lucu dan imut meski tatapan matanya tetap sayu dan menyeramkan.

Hanji memeluk boneka imut itu antusias. "Umnnnhh...kau imut sekali..~aku jadi ingin menciummu..~tapi kalau..aku menciummu bagaimana?"

"Hanji, hentikan itu." Suara berat yang minor itu terdengar memperingatkan.

"Apa sih kau Rivaille! Ganggu saja! Yang kucium ini kan Levi, bukan kau! Wle..~ sensi amat sih!" Hanji mempoutkan bibirnya penuh-penuh.

Sosok yang dipanggil 'Rivaille' itu menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Eren?"

Senyum Hanji mengembang semakin lebar. "Sudah! Dia anaknya memang manis sekali. Tak heran kalau kau..-"

"Baguslah." Rivaille mengusap dinding fiber di hadapannya. Mata hitamnya yang taja. Menatap ke halaman yang dipenuhi serangga-serangga manis seperti kupu-kupu dan capung berterbangan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, tentangnya?"

Hanji menaikkan alis. Berhenti menciumi boneka 'Levi' yang memang mirip 'Levi' yang asli. Hanya saja pipinya lebih tembem dan diberi rona merah di masing-masing sisi."Hei Rivaille, kau tidak berniat melakukan hal bodoh itu kan?"

"Mungkin." Ada keraguan di nada itu.

Hanji merasakan lidahnya pahit seketika. Ia berhenti memeluk boneka 'Levi' di di dekapannya. Sejujurnya, Hanji ingin telinganalya mendengar kata 'tidak' dari Rivaille. Sungguh. Ia ingin sekali. "Rivaille?"

"Ya, aku akan membersihkan bilik untuk tidur. Nanti malam." Rivaille berpaling dengan merogoh phonecell-nya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya."

"He.-i tapi..-" ucapan Hanji terhenti ketika ia melihat sorot mata Rivaille yang menatapnya tajam. "A..aku mengerti."

**To be Continued**

**Hueeeeeee...~ maafin Alra yang super duper plan plin ini! Awalnya ini cuman prensip tapi malah jadi Anghst. Gimana nih Reader-tachiiiii! Alra kena WB sih akhir-akhir ini. Jadinya waktu dapet ide ini langsung aja kucocokin ff ini. Dan Idenya Nyambung! Alra seneng Idenya nyambung! Cuman...~ ga bisa seneng juga kalo readernya gak suka. :( Jadi mohon komentarnya..~ **


End file.
